


Busted (or how the team found out)

by anna42hmr



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna42hmr/pseuds/anna42hmr
Summary: A series of Savis one shots on how the team found out (some serious, other ways not so)





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny Snow White

 

They were slowly running out of ideas to try, not used to the normally loud brash Texan being so quiet, not moving, or acknowledging their very presence. The longer that time drew on the more worried they became about their brother. The thankfulness that they had found him alive was slowly dissipating over time.

All hell had broken loose on the mission and Sonny had ended up being captured. Determination, force and sheer skill and will power of the team, of his family, meant he had been found, alive but seemingly been broken. The busted ribs, the expanse of bruises, the broken bones were the least of their worries, especially now. Indeed its the unseen injury, the damage caused that works its way into the core of Sonny’s being. 

For unfortunately following his rescue, whilst alive, eyes open, darting around his surroundings but not focusing on anything, he has yet to acknowledge anyone, or respond to them. It is almost as if he was frozen in a world of his own. 

Initially they thought it was the shock of the torture that he had clearly been enduring during the weeks he was held captive for, however as the days wore on since his rescue he had still to really acknowledge anything or anyone around them. No amount of teasing, talking to him, or just sitting with him had worked. Occasional flinches at loud noises, but nothing really beyond that. 

The doctors tried to explain it but no one could say how long (or god forbid even if) he would find his way back to them. Whilst no physical damage to his brain, it appeared that he had closed himself off, to protect himself from what was going on around him whilst he was captured, almost trance like. Now they just had to help him find a way to bring him back, let him know he was safe and back home with them. 

For the first few days the boys, as well as Blackburn and Mandy had taken shifts at sitting at his bedside, not leaving him night or day. But as his physical wounds were repairing themselves, Sonny was moved to a different ward. Whilst the prior nursing team were somewhat lax on visiting hours rules, seemingly sympathetic to their worries and concerns about their brother, the new ward team were not so lenient. 

As such as soon as the clock struck 9pm, whomever was at his bedside was shooed out of the hospital and not permitted to return until 9 the next morning. The boys had tried to be sneaky but after the third time of being caught out of hours, the threat of all visitation being cut put a stop to any further attempts.

It was therefore two things that caught Jason and Trent by surprise the one morning. 

Firstly someone had clearly managed to find their way in to the hospital room early (as like the good sailors they were arrived in a very punctual manner as soon as visiting resumed) and secondly that their seemingly unresponsive brother was able to respond after all. 

Lying beside the Texan on his hospital bed was a certain officer, clearly sleeping herself, with Sonny quietly, calmly running his fingers through her hair. On seeing his brothers enter the room, he finally gave them the acknowledgement the team had all been dying to receive (albeit to tell them to keep the noise down and not to wake her, as she was tired). 

Indeed whilst they had been keeping vigil by his bedside, there was one family member who’s absence was keenly felt. Davis, had unfortunately been deployed abroad for a short period of time, so was not in the US when news of his capture and subsequent rescue had been confirmed. As soon as she landed back on US soil, she made arrangements go back to Virginia beach, desperate to see him.

On seeing the two of them together even with one of them asleep, it was apparent to Jason and Trent that there was more to them than friendship. They could clearly see the adoration of her in Sonny’s eyes, the level of intimacy and comfort in how they were holding each other was clearly something not new. 

Trent, often the quieter member of the team smirked looking at the two of them, “so Sonny, or should we say Snow White, after all our attempts all you needed was your princess charming to wake you with a kiss”. Though somewhat amused by Trents snark, all he could think to do at that time was to respond to his brother with a one fingered salute.


	2. chop them to pieces

“Thats it i’m going to kill him…actually the pair of them….Chop them into little bits and pieces and drop them in the ocean…no one will know, before they send me to my grave…I’ve got enough grey hairs thanks to Bravo, and this is going to turn me grey fully by the end of the day”. Blackburn ranted to himself pacing up and down his office.

What he thought would be a peaceful Sunday morning had gone to pot as soon as he walked in. With his wife, daughter and daughter-in-law away for a few days for a girls trip to New York, he thought he would take the chance to pop in and just finish off some reports and other paperwork following the prior Bravo mission. 

So finding himself awake early on the Sunday morning Eric decided to get it over and done with and then relax at home afterwards with a beer watching the game on telly with his son-in-law Andy (Jake, his oldest child, not being home as he was currently stationed in Afghan).

Eric should’ve known however that life with Bravo was not that easy, and this piece of news was going to be a bureaucratic nightmare.

Nope instead of the paperwork he had been contemplating, he was sitting at his desk staring at his screen, not completely believing what was in front of his eyes. In front of him was a notification of a seemingly innocent HR family form update for one if his team for him to review. Not that unusual in itself, after all in this line of job, with divorces, deaths, marriages rife the alerts to updates will come through here and there. Though not usually for this service member. 

For Bravo Three could be counted on for one thing, thats that the women in his life come and go. Never one long enough to warrant a status change to next of kin, spouse or emergency contact. 

He had noticed the change in him over the past year, they all had but decided not to push it, Eric himself preferring to be private in respect to such matters, respected Sonny’s clear wish to keep things close to his chest for the time being. Albeit surprised that his usual bravado was being contained. 

Now it all made sense, the change in Sonny and why it was being kept under wraps. 

Since he had his Sunday turned into a bureaucratic nightmare, Eric decided to share in that misery. They too could help deal with this fall out (and maybe even try and make it make sense to him). 

Looking at his phone, finger held above Sonny’s number, ready to dial, he thought better of it. Instead scrolling to another contact in his phone, one he would probably get more sense out of any way. A number he used to contact all the time, but less so now she had left the team and moved to San Diego.

Just as he knew she would, he got an answer straight away. 

“Morning Davis, or should I say Mrs Quinn?”

“Oh Shit”

“Yep that about sums it up….got something to say to me Lisa”

“I’m in Virginia, I will be over shortly, I take it you’re on base”

“Yep, you do that” Blackburn said hanging up. 

Not that he planned on letting either of them see it, once they arrived, but a wry smile appeared on Blackburns face. He couldn’t help but think if anyone could tame their wild cowboy (or at least calm him down somewhat) it would be her. If anything he was more pissed he had not seen it coming than anything else. And the mountain of paperwork this was bound to trigger. 

Meanwhile across town, Lisa was shepherding a reluctant Sonny to the car, knowing they were both going to be in for it when they got on base. Indeed they had already planned to speak to Blackburn (and then the rest of the team) about their impromptu wedding and year long relationship. But had hoped for one more day of peace before the storm hit. Indeed it was why she was in town this specific week, to finally be able to bring everything above board and out in the open.


	3. The Perils of Facebook

The Perils of Facebook

\-----------------

Sonny’s home state of Texas had become a useful tool in their fledgling relationship for the two of them. None of the team really questioned his more frequent trips back home, just putting it down to wanting to spend more time reconnecting with his two older sisters after an eventful year with the events of Mexico, the Sub and then Clay and the bomb. 

So when he got the chance every couple of months between spin ups, it had been a place to escape for few days at a time (occasionally even managing a week at a time, if leave allowed), away from prying eyes and the risk of being caught…or so they thought.

Davis not having the history with her new colleagues as yet in San Diego, had no explaining to do to any one. No one questioned when she left the state when she had a few precious days of leave or long weekend owed to her. 

Texas has become somewhere close to Lisa’s heart too, not just because it was the hometown of the one she could now admit to herself as being that of her love. But also because of Sonny’s sisters and their families, whom had also welcomed her into their home and hearts long ago. 

Lisa and Shana had been fast friends for years now, Shana being impressed at her ability to put Sonny in his place now and then, both being able to give as good as they got. She had secret hopes that one day they would find a way to each other, so when they confided in her that they had decided to take that step she was overjoyed with the news. Finally she hoped that he could find that peace and safe place. 

Shana knew that Bravo was also their family, and whilst she understood that being a sailor was what he was and his true calling, she couldn’t help but worry about her baby brother. Though Sonny hated it when she referred to them that way, she always would look at him as the younger boy she and Katie helped their mum raise after their dad had passed away. 

No matter how big, muscled and strong he became, to her and Katie, they would always see that young boy who couldn’t understand what had happened when their world had blown apart when their dad, his idol, had passed away. Being 8 and 10 years older than Sonny, gave them both Shana and Katie some more understanding than he of the situation, still so bewildering to the young, confused and scared child. 

Now she was worried about him for other reasons, especially due to the brutality of the world he inhabited. She hated to imagine the sights he had seen, things he had had to do and live with and the losses he had endured, as a result of his calling, as they saw it, to the Navy. 

Shana still recalled the day that Sonny came home to tell them he had made his mind up and was enlisting, all three of them (their mom since passed) were proud of the boy they had raised, but also fearful of the future it would bring. 

Finally Shana felt that maybe she could rest a little easier now, happy that Sonny had finally found someone who understood the world he inhabited and was tough enough to endure it. 

Oh, she knew that there would be challenges ahead for them, especially with the regulations, and politics in relation to their statures within the service but realised that the very act of them deciding to take the chance to be together regardless of the hurdles she knew that neither had taken this decision lightly. 

It was during their trips to Texas that Shana (and Katie, though Shana was the more sentimental one of the sisters) enjoyed watching them at a distance, seeing the sweeter, calmer, romantic even, side of their kid brother developing. Both realising they were honoured to be witnessing their baby brother fall truly in love for the first time. Both also revelling in the irony that it was someone that was in his reach for neigh on a decade. 

It was during one of their visits to Texas that Lisa received a strange text from Naima

“Just a heads up, you may want to get Shana to delete a photo she posted last night, unless this is your way of telling everyone something”. 

Puzzled at Naima’s message, Lisa replied straight away, “what pic? posted where?” 

“Shana’s face book page, take a look”

Still puzzled, as she knew Shana and the rest or the family had agreed to keep things quite whilst they were finding their feet in their new found relationship, Lisa got up off the couch she and Sonny were lying on to grab her computer. 

Flitting through the pictures Shana had posted she initially couldn't see anything that would give the game away. Indeed there didn’t even seem to be any with either her or Sonny in them. 

As if Naima had psychic abilities just as Lisa was about to ask picture she was referring to, another message arrived, “Hannah, horse riding”.

It was then Naima’s text became clear to Lisa, clicking on the full page image of Sonny’s niece practicing for her show jumping trials was her and Sonny in the back ground. Whilst normally a picture of her and Sonny watching Hannah could normally be played off (Lisa was after all 8 year old Hannah’s god mother), there was no mistaking their relationship in this picture. 

Indeed in this picture, was Lisa sitting atop the wooden fence, in front of her Sonny standing leaning between her legs. Each others arms wrapped around the other, no way in a position that could remotely be played off as just an embrace between two friends, but instead clearly one displaying love and intimacy. It wasn’t just the position they were in that would give them away. Thought that itself was enough, it was also the gaze of adoration in each others eyes, seemingly in a world of their own in that fleeting moment.

“Whats up” Sonny asked as she looked up from her computer. Wordlessly, Lisa turned the screen around showing him the photo on display. 

“Who’s seen it, do you know” Sonny asked

“So far, Naima, not sure whom else”

Again, as if she had some sort of sixth sense, another message came through, “by the way, Rachel has seen it too” 

“Make that Rach too - Well given the wives rumour mill has started will be a matter of time before Ray and Brock see the picture, and the rest, unless we get Shana to take it down”

“Or we could just leave it. Maybe its time Lisa, we’ve already agreed to let everyone in on it when you are back for 4th July, well the perils of facebook have meant that it is just a little earlier than planned.”

“True, lets leave it as it is”

“Lets make this interesting, wanna bet on whom on Bravo dares to text us first…”


	4. "Day dream, is that what were calling it now huh?"

Busted One Shot 4 - "Day dream, is that what were calling it now huh?"

AN, thanks everyone for the reviews, follows and likes. This one is slightly different than the previous three, AN explaining where the inspiration came form for this one is at the end,

—-----

Bravo was different, different than all the teams she had worked with over the years, that was clear, a true family that despite her attempts to maintain a distance got under her skin. Mandy still stands by what she said to Davis more than a couple of years ago now, that she needed to keep things professional, at a distance, after all she is potentially sending them to their deaths, but she was kidding herself even back then. Bravo had stolen her heart even then, annoying older and younger brothers, (though she still couldn't admit out loud that in her heart one Bravo member was not a brother to her, but that was something for her to muse on another day).

It was because Bravo was different that this stung more, Sonny's verbal jab hurt her more than any physical injury. Sure she had seen him lash out and dig before at people, but never once had it been aimed her way or the implication he was questioning that she wasn't doing everything she could to get those responsible for Clay. Truth be told the only reason she went there to the bar in the first place was her need not to be alone, figuring the company of Bravo would help alleviate her frustration and feeling of helplessness at the situation, a need for a temporary escape from the command room.

She was grateful that Sonny apologised, something he was not well versed in doing so, and knowing his tendency to blow up Mandy knew she shouldn't take it personally, he was lashing out at the nearest to him, still didn't stop the hurt, and indeed questioning if he was right.

After Sonny apologised, Mandy realised she didn't give him much of a response, just to thank him for it, not even to the quip about him being in therapy (god she would've loved to be a fly on the wall in that room), so knowing she too needed (and wanted to) clear the air, she made her way towards the the dorms to speak to Sonny.

Knowing the rest of the guys were out and about on base, she thought it would be the best time to speak to Sonny without interruption.

As she approached the room, Mandy could hear that he was on a call, the sound of a voice not unknown to them coming out of the speakers of his laptop, as it became clear it was Davis he was speaking too.

Just as she was about to step in the room, to say a quick hi to Davis, something made her pause, her instinct telling her now was not the time. To this day she wasn't sure what made her stop, maybe the way she heard Sonny refer to her as Lisa, something she had not been privy to before.

Mandy knew she was Davis to all the guys, Lisa only during the direst of times. So whenever working, chatting generally on base, or out socially, even joking around she was still Davis to them, one of them, Bravo in all but name. Even Sonny, whom she knew Davis had a near decade long friendship with, had never uttered Lisa's first name in her presence.

It wasn't just him calling her Lisa that made her stop though, but the tone in which he uttered it, and the flirtatious nature of their conversation. The two of them always having a playful, teasing but deep friendship, but the tone of this conversation, clearly unguarded, made Mandy uncomfortable that she was privy to a conversation not intended for her ears.

Just as she was about to turn and leave the door way, she heard the conversation turn to herself, and couldn't stop herself from staying just that bit longer. Though ironic that she felt guilty at skulking in the shadows, listening to conversations she should not be privy to, after all in her line of work was something she did on a regular basis.

This time though felt more intimate, supposing because of her close connection to the two people in question. During the whole incident with Clay, one thing that was absolutely clear to Mandy, was that she too missed the presence of Davis in the control room. Mandy was heartened however by what she heard, as it became clear to her that Sonny's guilt at what he said and his subsequent apology was genuine, and indeed that he didn't doubt her own ability and desire to get retribution. That was one thing she was always afraid of, that the team doubted her loyalty, ability and connection to them all.

Mandy was also heartened by Davis' happiness to hear that he had apologised, but not with out her own reminders to Sonny that words can hurt, especially when said in anger and frustration and helplessness.

Mandy was somewhat puzzled by the jokey comment about how he couldn't exactly show Mandy how sorry he was the same way as he did to her. Though clearly Davis fully understood where he was going, given the warning tone when she called out his name. She could hear Sonny's laughing voice as he couldn't help but reply to the warning.

"Now, now Lisa, even you have to admit, I was grade A when it comes to showing you how sorry I was"

"Sonny I mean it, shush"

"Well, well, well you telling me, I can make Miss Lisa shy now now, you weren't telling me to shush or so shy when we …

"Behave you, besides I need to head out now, god knows what grilling i'm going to get from the Gunny Serge next"

"OK, OK I'll behave, for now any way (Sonny couldn't help but add a cheeky wink). "Don't worry you've got this, you'll show her what you're made of, you always will".

"Thanks Son, i appreciate it, what you up to now"

"Think i'm going to stay here in this peace and quiet. After all this has reminded me of certain memories whilst I was getting back into your good books, may have to day dream for a while"

"Day dream, is that what were calling it now huh?, Night Sonny"

"Night Lisa "

Just as the conversation was ending Mandy made a quiet exit from the other side of the door way, deciding that what had called her to the room could wait for now. However she couldn't help but run through the conversation in her head she had just witnessed, her CIA brain working to connect the dots to see when indeed the relationship between Sonny and Davis had indeed changed and developed and how she missed it.

—------

AN 2 as promised, a bit of an explanation as to what prompted this fic.

There were three scenes that have prompted this one

Firstly it was inspired by the unseen face time chat Lisa has with Sonny that was never aired on screen. There was a pic of the filming of it that Toni posted on Instagram whilst she was at OCS, (I understand that it was originally intended to be in the episode she never appeared at all). I am hoping it finds its way on to the Season 2 DVD extras!

Second - Sonny's snapping at Mandy for being in the bar rather than looking for whom was responsible for Clay and the bombing, i have a feeling that if indeed Davis was with them she may have pulled Sonny into line, so can't help but think if she heard of it after the fact she would've pulled him up about it to make things right.

Finally, the season 1 interaction when Davis invited her out with her and Sonny for a drink which Mandy declined.

I also think in general whilst after the sub incident being a realisation for both of them, that would not be the end of the conversation between them about his reaction to OCS, his guilt for it or indeed her hurt for the reaction, not to mention as to why she kept it quiet, so as far as I'm concerned there would've been some off screen interaction between the two.


	5. Author Note October 2019

Author Note

Hi all, just a message to say hello and thank you to those whom have PM’d about the two seal team stories. Unfortunately have had a few issues at home and health wise at the moment so unfortunately my writing has been on the back burner for a while. I do hope to be able to continue with these stories soon (if there is still interest in them) again, sorry for the time it has been between update. 

Cant wait to finally get to watch Season 3 when it starts airing again here in the UK.


End file.
